Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to method of (at least) monitoring the status of a turbomachine having a casing wherein liquid may accumulate, as well as corresponding arrangements and turbomachines.
There are “oil & gas” equipments, including one or more turbomachines, designed to receive an input working fluid that is made of gas material. Some of them are designed to receive an input working fluid that contains always a small quantity of liquid material in addition to the gas material. Some of them are designed to receive an input working fluid that contains occasionally a small quantity of liquid material in addition to the gas material.
When some liquid material is always present in the fluid to be provided to the inlet of the equipment, it is common practice to provide a separator before the inlet of the turbomachine so that to reduce or remove the liquid. In this case, the average percentage of input liquid is relatively high.
When some liquid material is occasionally present in the fluid to be provided to the inlet of the equipment (for example during washing procedures or slugs), it is common practice to design the parts of the turbomachine so that they are able to resist the collisions of the liquid droplets. In this case, the average percentage of input liquid is quite low.
Evidently, it is possible use both solutions mentioned above in the same equipment.